


Mine Forever

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hiking, M/M, Monster Reaper, Sex, courting, pretty blonde human, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Mine Forever

Monster Reaper that owns the land he roams and kills ANY who dare step on it, but is suddenly caught off guard by a blonde beauty in hiking boots, small tan shorts, white tank top and a black backpack. His smile is like the sun and it draws reaper in.

He watches from the shadows and trees. No one is allowed here, he made sure of it, he should just kill this pretty human now and be done with it, but.....Reaper can't find it in him to harm this human.....yet

He watches the blonde all day. He watches him set up a tent and make a fire. When Reaper smells delicious meat cooking he moves closer. When the humans back is turned he swipes two of the hotdogs and flees back into the shadows.

The blonde turns around and looks at the 3 remaining hotdogs on his stick and frowns....."What the...." He looks around before shrugging and eating the ones he has. Must of been a animal he thinks. Reaper smirks from the shadows.

Sure Reaper -could- be doing something else in his forest, but he doesn't want to. Thus far the human hasn't hurt any of his animals -only he is allowed to do that when he eats- and the human seems to take to the forest like he has always lived here.

On the 3rd day of watching this pretty human -and stealing his food every night- he watches him get to the huge lake surrounded by tall redwoods. His eyes grow huge when the human starts removing his shirt. The skin that gets exposed looks yummy enough to eat.

The humans skin is so pale, the little dots on his skin remind him of the ones in the sky at night. Reaper finds himself holding his breath as the blonde takes off his pants next. Those cute dots Reaper likes span his legs too. Reaper really wants to lick them.

When the pretty human removes the last bit of clothing, he is left naked for all of Reaper to see.....and he -really- likes what he sees. This isn't the first human he's seen naked, there's been plenty of them woman and men, even the small ones...there young....but this man

Those little dots dusted over the blonde everywhere, he looked strong and sure, like a good protector...like a good fighter. Yet he had a softness to him...in the way he would be kind to the nature around him. Reaper had to get closer.

He misted over into a tree above the human and just....watched him move into the water and go for a swim. The peaceful smile on the blondes face was so cute he wanted to kiss it......oh boy.....no no no he is not cute.....damit reaper thinks

He wonders how he could get close to the human without really show what he is.....he can change into anything if he wishes hmmmmm. Reaper thinks it over before deciding on a panther, they don't roam these woods, but Reaper loves how they look.

Once he's shifted he takes a minute to get used to this form and then steps out by the shore and watches the human keep swimming. Reaper makes a beeline for his clothes on shore and lays down on them, marking them as his. He purrs happily.

Reaper spends awhile watching the human swim as he rolls around on his clothes. Why does this pretty human smell so good, it wasn't fair. "Oh shit...." The words make Reapers head to snap around, the pretty blonde human is there dripping wet, naked, but he looks kind of scared.

Reaper swallows watching the little drops of water run down the humans body, glittering in the sunlight. Reaper wants to lick all the water off. He decides the human has very pretty nipples and a yummy looking butt...as for the rest of him...well...

The cock between the humans legs was pretty too. This so wasn't fair Reaper thought. No human should look so beautiful. "Ummm nice kitty?" Reaper cocks his head to the side, did he really just say that to him? He tries not to laugh.

Instead he lays there on his clothes and purrs. If the human wanted his clothes he could come get them, he quite liked this human naked. He looked best that way. The poor blonde looks like he doesn't know what to do and really makes Reaper want to laugh now.

He takes pity on him finally and kicks his shorts over to him. The shirt was Reapers though. The human grabs them up and puts them on so fast Reaper does laugh now which comes out more like meows then anything.

Reaper is aware he's also laying over the humans backpack and he knows he will need that so with a finale scenting of the shirt he stands up on all fours and grabs the backpack with his teeth. "Whoa hey no..." The human starts to say before Reaper stalks over to him slowly.

He drops the backpack at his feet. He sits back on his butt tail swishing back and forth happy to see the human is now looking at him not with fear just wariness. He starts purring -maybe that will help the blonde relax-

"This is so weird..." The pretty human mumbles, there's a timid smile on his face though and Reaper likes that it's aimed at him. He purrs louder. He decides he likes this humans voice too, it's so deep and rough, it could easily rival his own in his true form.

But....he's hungry and while in the past he would kill any humans in his forest.....he doesn't want to kill this one.....he's too pretty for that...to kind... He rubs his body over the humans legs before running off back into the forest. Once there he loses the panther form.

The pretty blonde is looking where he vanished. With a sigh the human puts on the rest of his clothes, -making a face at all the cat hair on his shirt- and grabs his backpack going back to his campsite.

The week passes like this, Reaper makes himself known almost everyday in one animal or another. Jack is always nice about it, even seems to enjoy it. It dawns on Reaper one day this human should of left by now, he's been out here for almost 2 weeks now...

His backpack still had plenty of food in it and this human didn't seem to eat all that much anyway -something he noted with concern- but he showed no signs of leaving and Reaper....he was more then ok with this...

Another week later and the human was finally getting low on food. Not wanting the human to starve or leave Reaper set out to find a good sized deer. He comes back later in the day dragging a deer by it's throat over to the blondes campsite.

Dropping it on the ground he licks the blood off his teeth, he's in his panther form again and one look in the tent tells him the human is sleeping. He contemplates if he should leave or not far longer then he should before deciding he wanted to get a closer look at the human.

He makes a bold decision of going back to his true form. All misty and quiet. He floats into the blondes tent and hides in the shadows. He watches the human sleep, clad only in his tiny little underwear, he mist closer, gently touching him. The human doesn't wake.

Reapers eyes take in everything, he can see so much more this close. Those dots over his cheeks, his long eyelashes. He can just barely see grey in some places instead of the blonde color. He frowns worried. He didn't know the age cycle of this human.

Was he old, young? somewhere in between? Reaper finds he doesn't care. He keeps lightly touching his cheeks, his neck. The moonlight starts shining overhead into the tent and Reaper gasp. In the moonlight the humans skin almost glowed.

Reaper really wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hold him, feel this human writhing under him in passion. Reaper is practically vibrating in need, but he had to be smart about this. He had to figure out a way to woo the human.

He started with simple things. First he guessed the deer he hunted for him counted so the silly fool didn't starve. The blonde had been bewildered at finding it in front of his tent but in the end he cooked and ate what he could. Next he brought him flowers and lots of them.

Jack found them one morning after exiting his tent and had smiled huge like a small child being given something precious only to take a whiff of the bundle of sunflowers and then proceed to spend the next hour sneezing his ass off. He still smiled looking at them though.

Reaper knew what he wanted to gift he next, but....he would have to go up really high to get it. Huffing about the distance he makes his way to the mountains and seeks out what he is looking for. Rummaging through the very old crashed plane, he finds what he needs.

Misting back he finds the human eating what remains of the deer from a few days ago. When the blonde goes to go for a swim alittle while later Reaper mist over to the camp site and places the sparkling red ruby on top of his backpack and flees as he hears the human coming back.

When Jack comes back to camp in his towel he stops in his tracks when he spots the ruby on top of his things. He can't miss it, it's the size of a robins egg. With a trembling hand he picks it up and holds it above his head watching ti sparkle. He smiles huge.

"Will you please come out?" The blonde ask looking into the woods. Reaper hides more in shadows debating what to do. "Please?" The human ask again. It's only then Reaper gets his first look at what this human looks like when his eyes are sad and pleading.

How can a full grown man look like a lost little boy with that look? Reaper decided it wasn't fair. He decides to use his panther form and steps out tentatively. The human watches him and smiles gently. "There you are." Reaper tilts his head as he sits down in front of him.

The blonde makes himself comfy sitting in front of him and carefully pets behind his ears -his favorite spot- and he starts purring against his will. This human had the best hands. "Your unlike any animal I have ever known...your special."

Reaper purrs more. If only the human knew.....maybe he does on some level. "Where did you find this huh?" He human ask holding up the ruby. Reaper frowns...as much as he can in this form....should he answer.

He's having a horrible dilemma sitting here getting petted. At some point he would have to reveal himself and he always hated when that happened. Humans were cruel and unkind....but this human seemed unlike that. Maybe it would be ok.

Jack's not even looking at him, he could just...change and see how it went....the thought makes him sad though, if this human didn't like him.... With a sigh he watches the blonde keep moving the ruby back and forth in the sunlight so it sparkles. He changes.

When Jack looks back down...he yells and backs up, eyes wide and shocked. Reaper flees into the shadows from the yell scared himself. Red eyes peeking out watching the human. He knew it was to good to be true.

"Holy fucking shit." The human whispers watching him. Enough of Reapers misty face must be showing because in the next instant the human is moving towards him slowly. "I'm sorry if I ah scared you."

Reaper doesn't move from his spot, just huffs under his breath. "Really i'm sorry...I didn't mean to scream in your face...just wasn't expecting you to do that you know?" The human offers. Reaper grumbles about loud humans under his breath. "Will you come back out?"

"Why should I?" Reaper finally speaks. Voice such a deep gruff thing. The humans eyes blink at the voice, seeming caught off guard. "Ummm."

"That's all you got to say ummm?" Reaper snarks. Reaper startles when the human starts laughing. "Your cute you know that?"

Reaper scoffs, "I am not cute human, i'm me, i'm feared and I kill humans like you." The blonde stops laughing at those words. "Kill them?"

"They hurt my woods, so I hurt them."

"But...you haven't hurt me." The human wonders outloud.

"No." Reaper's voice tiny now.

"Why?" The blonde ask watching him so intently now, no fear in his eyes, just...weariness. 

Reaper growls. "For a pretty human you're awfully dense." Reaper doesn't understand why the humans cheeks start turning red, but find he likes it. "You....you think i'm pretty?"

Reaper almost slaps a hand over his face sighing instead he glides back over to the blonde settles in front of him. "Yes." Is his simple answer. 

"Oh." The human is smiling though and his cheeks are still pink so he must be doing something right.

"Well i've never met a ah.....what are you exactly?" The human ask curious. 

"I'm me." Reaper answers simply. 

"Right....well what's your name, mines Jack." The human sticks out his hand and Reaper looks down at it. "Long ago I was called Reaper so I guess that's my name."

Reaper then proceeds to lean down and licks Jack's hand with his longer then normal tongue. When he leans back up the human is just....watching him with wide eyes again, but there different....there's less blue in them and more black....and his cheeks are red again.

"Why are you so red Jack?" Reaper ask watching him like a hawk. Jack presses his lips together for a moment. His cheeks turn more red and so does his neck and the tips of his ears. This human is started to smell even better and he wonders what he did.

Jack clears his throat after a moment. "Forget about it, just got ah to much sun." Reaper not one to back down once he wants something enough leans into Jack's space and scents his neck. "You small different." 

"Ummm." Jack tries.

"You'll let me mate you now?" Reaper ask lowly.

Jack sputters and leans back enough to look at him. "Mate?"

"Yes, i've been courting you with the gifts, you accepted them so next is mating, then you'll be my mate forever." Reaper whispers leaning back in to scent him again. How could this human smell like clouds?

Jack for his part just....sits there thinking he must be dreaming. This is the craziest shit ever. And he refuses to admit how the idea of this thing wanting to sleep with him was getting him excited. -Calm your roll Morrison-

Jack knew he didn't have alot of chill when it came to sex, but this was alittle much even for him........or was it? He was always up to trying new things....

"How about we take it slow." He finally replies. He has to be losing his mind to agreeing to this in the first place.

"Why, I want you now..you smell good human...mmmm and you taste good too, why must humans always wait for things." Reaper growls into his neck. Jack swallows feeling talons? start to dig into his arms.

"Well....umm...when you put it that way...it does...sound silly..." He breathes out when those talons don't hesitate to cup the bulge in his underwear, the only thing he's been in this whole time after he got out of the lake. "Ooo your so big." Reaper growls.

As he starts to nibble over his neck and shoulder. "Oh...well....thanks..." Jack gasp when Reaper wraps a clawed fist around his dick. -Fuck it felt so good, and it had been so, so long since anyone had touched him-

This was single handedly the most insane thing Jack had ever encountered, but he suddenly decided he was going to go at it full force. This would give him some crazy stories to tell later that's for sure.

"Would it be easier if I changed into a more human form for you....Jack?" The way Reaper spoke his name sent chills down his spine. His words register a second later. "Oh... you can do that?" He ask in wonder, biting his bottom lip as Reaper grips his cock tighter.

"Of course I can." Reaper says like it's the most normal thing to be able to do. "I want you as you are." The human responds trying to finally touch what he can. His hand gliding through the smokey body like sand.

Reaper purrs and coo's as the human makes himself pliant under him. "Then let me show you all the ways i'm going to take you apart." He growls into the humans neck. Reaper spends the whole night staying true to his word.

In the morning when the sun is rising over the mountains, Reaper yawns snuggling more into the warm chest of his human who is wrapped around him like a bear sleeping away naked and sated, looking content.

He hums liking all the marks and bites over his human's flesh, the mating mark high on his neck for all to see. His possessiveness making him curl around his human more. He would never share the human, he was his forever.


End file.
